


Secret Assignment

by Damien_Kova



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Kushina convinces Hinata to do the unthinkable, cheat on Naruto while he is only a room away.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata shuddered quietly from her sleep as she listened to her husband, Naruto, loudly snoring behind her in the middle of the night. “Dammit, Naruto…” She let out a soft whine as she tried to adjust herself on the makeshift beds they had made during their mission, letting out a soft gasp as she saw Kushina sneaking into a nearby room. “Kushina….?” The white-eyed woman snuck her way out of her husband’s arms and silently followed the woman across the building they were staying in, gasping once again as she saw the redhead sitting on the floor beside the man they were escorting through one of the neighboring nations and already starting to undress. “But… I thought she was married to Minato…” The woman spoke in a hushed whisper as she watched her husband’s mother gently shake the man awake from his slumber, an excited smile on the other woman’s face.   
  
“Hey… You’ve been hitting on us all day and now you’re going to sleep the night away? What happened to all that talk about fucking me and my daughter-in-law all night long?~” Kushina couldn’t contain the smile on her face as she leaned down and kissed the man before he could even say anything, already moving one of her hands between the man’s legs and gently rubbing his thigh. “You were so excited as we escorted you today. I know how much you were staring at mine and Hinata’s asses, even reaching to cop a feel while we were in town.” The woman’s deep blue eyes easily capturing the excitement on the man’s face as he was slowly woken from his slumber.   
  
“Well, what else am I supposed to do with two gorgeous women surrounding me all day? If one of them is taken, oh well! That just makes it more fun.~” The man hadn’t given any of the three Leaf ninjas escorting him his name during the trip, but as he felt Kushina’s hand gently grab his shaft through his clothing, he was certainly fine with letting her work herself up a bit. “I think I should definitely get to feel those- hmph!” The man was silenced by the feeling of Kushina’s lips crashing against his own, hesitating for just a moment before leaning forward and slowly starting to dominate the kiss. After that moment, the man pushed the redhead onto the floor and didn’t hesitate to rip her top off her body, exposing her modest chest and immediately starting to undress himself in front of her. Relishing in the gasp of excitement that left the older woman, a smile crept to his lips. “Why don’t you give me a good blowjob, huh?~ I think I want to feel those soft lips of yours around my cock.”   
  
Hinata’s eyes widened in surprise as she saw the man’s cock spring from his pants, immediately knowing it was both thicker and longer than her husband’s. Immediately, something in the back of her mind wanted to be in Kushina’s place, wanting to be forced into this or willing to do something as degrading as cheating on the man she loved. Catching her lower lip between her teeth, the purple-haired woman continued to watch as Kusina got onto her knees and looked in her direction. The younger woman quickly hid the best she could from sight, not wanting to be caught in her accidental voyeurism. However, there was nothing she could do about the arousal that started dripping between her thighs at the sight of her mother-in-law wrapping her lips around the man’s cock. She could tell that Kushina was having the time of her life as she started bobbing her head along the stranger’s shaft, and it made something inside of her far more jealous than she possibly thought she could be.   
  
Though, none of that mattered to the person they were escorting as he stood to his feet and grabbed either side of Kushina’s head, immediately starting to slowly thrust into her mouth. A soft and pleasured groan left his lips as he felt the woman’s tongue starting to work his shaft the deeper he pushed into her, holding tighter to the sides of her head. “Fuck.~ I figured some of you ninja women were freaks, but I never would’ve thought you’d be cheaters as well.” Looking down into her deep blue eyes, the escortee smirked and watched fear quickly flash in the redhead’s eyes before it quickly turned into even more excitement. “Oh yeah. It’s obvious who you are, Kushina Uzumaki!~” An excited chuckle echoed through the room as he yanked the older woman to the base of his shaft, keeping her down and making her gag on his length. “Mother of the rumored next Hokage and wife of the Legendary Fourth! And a slut who’s willing to suck a stranger’s cock.~”   
  
Hinata gasped quietly as she watched the stranger slap her mother-in-law, biting harder onto her lip and starting to question why she was continuing to watch what was happening. It was such a strange thing, being turned on by seeing someone abuse and use someone she trusted so much that was willing to take said abuse. It sent her mind wandering about just how much she had been missing out on in her life ever since she had first developed her crush on Naruto, causing her heart to sink into her stomach from the missed opportunities. Something in the back of her mind wanted her to get up and rush into the room, joining the other woman, but her loyalty to her sleeping husband kept her in place. All she needed was an extra push to dive into the depravity of what was happening before her.   
  
Luckily, it wasn’t much longer before Kushina had her hands on the male’s thighs and started moving her head in the same rhythm of his thrusts, groaning and moaning quietly from the feeling of his shaft plunging down her throat. The redhead loved just how perfectly her throat was molding to the shape of the escortee’s member, closing her eyes and letting him take advantage of her while knowing her daughter-in-law’s eyes were fixated on her in slight jealousy. Each passing moment was better than the last as she felt herself suddenly get yanked down to the base of his shaft, a thick and gooey strand of cum coating the back of her throat as she felt her airflow get cut off for a moment. The older woman happily swallowed down the thick cum that hit the back of her throat, letting out a muffled and happy scream as she felt more follow it almost immediately, a near torrent flooding her mouth and coating her tongue. Though, she eagerly swallowed down as much as she could, pouting quietly as some managed to trail out of the corners of her lips and down her chin.   
  
The man smirked and retreated from the woman’s mouth, grabbing the base of his cock and plopping it onto Kushina’s face with a cocky laugh as he watched her eyes gravitate to the member that sat on her face. “Do you really want it that badly, Kushina? Are you that much of a slut that you’ll give a horny stranger exactly what he wants? I wonder how your son would react if he knew about this side of you.~” Though, it didn’t matter to him as he sung his hips perfectly to slap the redhead’s cheek with his member hard enough to leave a mark that quickly faded, keeping his smile. “Well, I might as well use you like the cumdump you are.~” Without saying another word, the escorted man pushed the blue-eyed woman onto her back and straddled her lap, placing his cock between her chest and immediately starting to roll his hips. “But, I think I want to make a bit of a mess first.”   
  
Hinata let out a quiet, almost inaudible gasp as she felt her hand make its way between her thighs, her middle finger already starting to tease her wet folds as she watched the sight continue to unfold in front of her. Her heart raced inside of her chest as she brought her free hand to her massive chest, kneading the soft mound as she started to pleasure herself and imagine herself in Kushina’s position. The thought of taking a cock that big and thick between her breasts was something she had always dreamed of doing but was never able to with Naruto’s size and his vanilla mindset. “Oh, fuck…”   
  
Kushina’s eyes immediately darted to the side as she heard Hinata’s voice, he trained and honed senses easily picking up on it as the man did not. A smile came to her face as she looked up at the stranger and squeezed her own breasts around his cock. “Do you like my tits, sir? How soft and warm they feel wrapped around your big… thick… perfect cock?” The seductive and adoring tone in her voice easily winning over a soft groan from the stranger, doing her best to lick and kiss the tip of his cock every time it was close enough for her lips to reach. “I hope so! I’d love to feel this massive thing inside my tight cunt. It’s been such a long time since I’ve had a thick cock inside of me, and I can’t wait to have your massive thing blow its load inside of me.” She paused for a moment and stuck her tongue out at Hinata, winking to the woman as well. “But you know who would make a better cumdump than me? My son’s wife, Hinata.~ I bet her cunt is nice and tight as well.~”   
  
“Oh? You mean that purple-haired bitch that had a stick up her ass? She’s got a massive rack, but her ass isn’t half bad either…” Slowly but surely, the man’s hips slowed to a stop, finally noticing that Kushina was looking at the doorway she had entered from. “Do you see some-” He fell silent at the sight of Hinata touching herself at the sight of the two of them, slowly getting off of the redhead without making a sound to interrupt the other woman. “Think you can get her before she catches on?” He whispered as he kept his eyes locked on the married woman. Almost as if she was just waiting for him to ask, the man watched the famous female ninja rush over and throw the door open, standing in front of the other and dragging her into the room right back to him. “Well, I guess that’s a yes, isn’t it?”   
  
“Huh…? B-But…” Almost right away, Hinata’s usually sheepish attitude came back and she could do nothing but keep her eyes on the stranger’s cock as it hung in the air beside Kushina’s head. “I… I shouldn’t be doing this… None of us should…” Something inside of her told her to turn around and run as quickly as she could to her husband’s side, but as she felt her mother-in-law’s hand on the back of her head, that thought was wiped from her mind as their lips locked in a heated and passionate kiss, tasting the man’s cum on Kushina’s lips. After a moment of feeling the other woman’s hands slowly exploring her body as everything spun around from the kiss, the married woman felt her clothes slip off her body and fall to the floor around her, leaving her naked and exposed to the man before her.   
  
“It’s okay, Hinata… This is much more fun and exciting than you could ever experience with my idiot of a son. I love him, but I know that he can’t be that entertaining in bed.” Kushina smiled as she licked her lips and very gently guided Hinata to the stranger’s cock, stopping when she was only inches away from the cock that still stood tall and hard. “Let this be a chance to explore who you really are and what you really want. It’s pretty obvious you want it since you were masturbating the entire time you watched us.~” With her hand still on the back of the other woman’s head, the redhead smirked and leaned her ever so closer to the cock that was standing hard right in front of them. “Just give it a kiss and a good lick, Hinata. I can promise that it’ll be far better than my lousy son’s cock.~” The blue-eyed woman relished in the face of just how easily the other woman was convinced, smiling and moving her hand back slowly from the Hyuga's head as she gave the stranger’s cock a loving kiss and lick.   
  
Hinata’s white eyes went wide from the taste of the cock against her tongue, immediately starting to love it and enjoy it far more than her husbands. Without thinking, or even second guessing herself, the purple-haired woman wrapped her lips around the head of the man’s cock and pushed herself forward down his length. She was admittedly surprised as Kushina joined her and wrapped her lips around the envoy’s still full and heavy balls, gasping quietly as she felt the man’s hands on the side of her head. Though it didn’t bother her like it should be, the younger woman knew that she should be hating what was happening right now, that she should not be getting excited and turned on by the feeling of someone’s cock in her mouth that wasn’t Naturo’s. However, it quickly didn’t matter to her as she was yanked down the man’s cock with enough force to almost knock the air out of her lungs, her throat and neck forming a clear bulge from his massive member sitting as deep inside of her as it could.   
  
“You were right, Kushina!~ This bitch’s throat is amazing. It’s like she was bred just for sucking cock like a little slut.” The man started roughly fucking Hinata’s throat without any regard for her own well being, completely ignoring the attention that the redhead was giving his waiting sack as well, quickly growing to love the feeling of the purple-haired ninja’s lips around his cock. “And that’s her husband sleeping in the other room, somehow not managing to hear any of this? What a fucking idiot!” The stranger couldn’t help but laugh as he brought a hand back and slapped the younger woman’s cheek hard enough to leave a mark just like he had done to Kushina. “Shit, I feel kinda bad for the guy… His wife feels better than his mother and here I am fucking you both like you’re just some hookers!~” However, a quiet gasp left him as a flash filled the room and he noticed the redhead holding a camera and taking a picture of the three of them together. “The fuck is your problem? Are you trying to wake him?”   
  
“Just wanted a little souvenir for when we go home after the mission. There’s never anything better than making fond memories with those you love, right, Hinata?~” The older woman clearly had a plan for how this night would go as she took Hinata’s place on the cock, bringing her free hand down between the other woman’s legs and teasing her clit, making her fill the room with her moans. Though she was mainly focused on once again pleasing the cock that was lodged in her throat and making sure to not be outmatched by her daughter-in-law, Kushina was more than happy to give the other woman that extra push she’d need to get into the groove of things and have the best night of her life. Without saying a word to either of the other two in the room, the blue-eyed woman pulled her lips from around the thick shaft and started planting kisses along the side of it, using one hand to pull the other kunoichi close enough to do the same while giving the stranger the camera to take another picture of them. Of course, she couldn’t help but smile as she watched a flash fill the room as the sound of her son stirring in his sleep came through the doorway as well. “Maybe I should show my little shit of a son these pictures in a few months. Give him a reason to see who he truly is, nothing special.~” At that moment, a devious thought came to Kushina’s mind and she immediately threw Hinata onto the ground on her back. “I know he’s been trying to get you pregnant for some time now, Hinata. I wonder how he’d feel if a stranger did it in his place, not knowing the baby isn’t his until the day it’s born.~”   
  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, everything screamed that the words that had just left Kushina’s lips lead to a horrible idea that would absolutely ruin her relationship with Naruto. However, that part of her mind was quickly swept aside as she felt that same thick cock podding her lower lips, ready to fuck her and tear her apart until she couldn’t even walk anymore. Her mind was swimming in possibilities of what would happen until she felt two pairs of lips wrap around her massive breasts, everything fading away and turning into a mushy sense of pleasure that dulled everything else. Closing her eyes tightly, a loud gasp left her lips as her breasts were played with, the feeling of bliss cycling through her only getting better as she felt the man’s cock push into her and bottom out in one quick thrust, spreading her inner walls and pressing against her cervix without giving her time to adjust to it. Her mind was so focused on the pleasure that coursed through her with the redhead’s help that she easily failed to notice her husband continuing to stir in the other room, slowly being woken up by the sounds they were making.   
  
“You know, Kushina Uzumaki, I love the way you think… Get that camera and sit on this bitch’s face.~” A quick slap to Hinata’s massive mounds brought another painfully pleasant gasp from her, giving him something to relish in and savor as he stayed still inside of her tight cunt that only seemed to spasm around his shaft like she needed this more than anything in the world. “I don’t want her screams to be heard by that little punk in the other room as I start fucking her.” Luckily, it didn’t take long for the redhead to do as told and place her plump rear end directly onto the purple-haired woman’s face, her back door hovering just above her mouth from her position. The stranger bit her lower lip as he slowly started pulling out of the married woman’s cunt, leaving only the tip of his cock inside of her before thrusting back in and stuffing her full once again. “Fucking hell… I might just stay up all night fucking this tight cunt. I bet she’s far tighter than you are, redhead.” Due to his comment, the man gasped at the feeling of one of Kushina’s arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together as Hinata only laid and took the fucking she was being given.   
  
The older woman didn’t hesitate in her movements as she happily let the man dominate the kiss, loving the feeling of his tongue in her mouth as one of his hands found its place on the back of her head. It was pretty obvious to her that he was doing this to keep everyone quiet and to make sure that Kushina never forgot her place tonight, which was clearly beneath him as he continued to fuck Hinata before even bothering with her. Though, she didn’t mind that he thought that way, only having really done this tonight to entire her daughter-in-law into doing something new and depraved. The blue-eyed woman was quickly happy with the results as she felt the purple-haired woman’s tongue starting to tease her asshole, her soft hands getting a firm hold on the mother’s ass as well. “I think someone’s finally giving in and starting to love this, don’t you think?~” She spoke against the man’s lips as their kisses still lingered, pulling herself back a moment later to let him see that the younger woman’s back was indeed arching from the pleasure that seemed to spike in her. “I want you to cum inside of her, knocking her up and giving my son a pleasant surprise when the baby is born.~”

 

Hinata, on the other hand, was so lost in her own world of pleasure that she didn’t care what happened to her at this point. Even if Naruto woke up and walked into the room right now, she wouldn’t dare stop letting this magnificent cock fuck her senseless. The thought of being knocked up by a stranger was one that filled her mind from the comment, however, and she wanted more and more as time went on, having already wanted to be filled with his seed the moment she was penetrated. Wrapping her arms around Kushina’s thighs, the younger female ninja shoved forward and forced her tongue into the other woman’s right rear end, explosion it as deep as she could manage. It felt incredible having the cock pump in and out of her over and over, far faster than Naruto has ever been able to manage without starting to get worried over hurting the white-eyed woman. “Please…” The word was muffled against the redhead’s ass, but it was heard loud and clear by the other two in the room as Kushina got the camera ready to take a picture yet again.

 

“If that’s really what you little sluts want, I see no reason to argue with either of you.~” The nameless man moved his hands to Hinata’s hips and started thrusting faster and harder than a moment ago, making sure she could feel every inch of his thick cock plunging into her with each thrust. It didn’t take long before he threw his head back and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning too loud as he came, filling the purple-haired woman with rope after thick and almost scalding hot ropes of gooey cum, packing her womb to the brim as Kushina captured picture after picture of the act. He didn’t even bother pulling out of her as some of his cum started to spill from her hole due to being overfilled, loving the sight of his cum simply draining out of her as the redhead only giggled on top of her face. “Fucking hell… I can feel her squeezing me to try and keep in all my cum. She really is just a naughty slut of a wife.~”   
  
“Of course she is. She’s been that way ever since she hit puberty.~” Kushina couldn’t help but chuckle at the memories of catching a younger Hinata masturbating to the sight of Naruto training in the woods, but she quickly got up off of the younger woman’s face and leaned down just enough to capture her lips in a loving and gentle kiss. “We’re going to show your husband these pictures just before the baby is born. Maybe it’ll teach him some humility.~” The redhead smiled and set the camera to the side before looking at the man they were supposed to be protecting, winking at him and crawling on top of the purple-haired woman’s body. “Since you’re doing fucking her now, why don’t you give my pussy a shot? Could always give me a messy creampie too.~”   
  
“I’m starting to think I died and went to Heaven somehow…” A soft chuckle left the man’s lips as he slowly pulled out of Hinata, relishing in the whine that left her as he lined himself up with Kushina’s tight cunt. “But, I might as well enjoy you two sluts before that dipshit wakes up in the other room. Cheating on your own man while he’s in the other room. Pathetic.~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kushina shows Naruto a video of her and his wife, Hinata, cheating on him.

Hinata couldn’t help but smile as she brought her hips up and slammed them back down into the lap of the man she had just finished escorting on a mission with her husband. “Goodbye, Naruto. I’ll see you soon.~” The purple-haired woman did her best to sound cheerful and happy to hear Naruto’s voice as she hung up, tossing the device across the room and looking back down to the man she was currently fucking on her marital bed. “Annoying little prick…” A soft chuckle left her as she felt the man grab a firm hold of her plump rear, a loud and elated gasp leaving her as she felt her mother-in-law suddenly smack it as she bounced. “K-Kushina?~”

 

The redhead brightly smiled as she held a camera and caught every moment of what was happening, licking her lips as she could see a soft blush starting to come to Hinata’s cheeks. “Do you have anything to say to the loving husband you just got off the phone with? You seem a bit preoccupied with someone else, though.~”   
  
Hinata chuckled and stopped her bouncing, firmly planting her hips in the man’s lap before gyrating around to keep them both feeling good while she had the chance. “What’s there to say?” She quickly brought a hand to her chest and placed it on the top of her breasts, licking her lips as she looked right at Kushina and the camera. “You’ve convinced me not to care about that dipshit again… A Hokage who can’t even keep an eye on his own wife long enough to turn her on. It’s no wonder I’ve found someone else to fuck in our bed. It makes it all the more worth it.~”   
  
“That’s such a cold thing to say, Hinata. It’s unlike you.” Kushina laughed once again as she found a spot on the counter to set the camera, watching through it for a moment to make sure that the bed and Hinata were still in frame. “There has to be something nicer that you’d like to say to my son. Or should we leave it at that before we just… leave?~”   
  
“Well… Naruto was the love of my life for longer than I can even remember, but-” A soft and loving groan left Hinata as she felt the man’s hand come to her breast, gently squeezing it and making her shudder and start slowly bouncing in his lap once again as she turned her head to the man she was cheating with. “-Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll pick up the pace.~” Doing just as she said, the sound of her supple ass cheeks slapping down against the man’s lap could heard once again, crystal clear through the whole room. “But being in love with Naruto was a mistake. And you’ve convinced me of that, Kushina. Thank you.”   
  
“You’re more than welcome, Hinata. You deserve better than that dipshit, anyway.~” Crawling onto the bed herself, Kushina didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around Hinata and gently squeeze the girl’s massive chest in front of the man they both were being with. The older woman was quick to knead and massage the soft mounds in her hands, putting on a bit of a show for him as they just admired what was happening right now. “Look at you, Hinata. Going from scolding me on cheating to fucking the man I cheated with on your own bed… And you’re loving every second of this, aren’t you?~”   
  
“H-How could I not be?! His cock is much better than Naruto’s!~” The purple-haired woman broke free of the other woman’s grip before leaning down and planting a firm and passionate kiss on the man’s lips, keeping herself bent over as she impaled herself again and again on his thick cock. Groaning and moaning out in bliss into the kiss, the purple-haired woman could feel her orgasm starting to build, the feeling of her new lover’s cock hitting all the right places inside of her being more than enough to push her to the edge. It only helped her pleasure spike when Kushina smacked and played with her rear end, bringing a smile to her lips before she broke the kiss with the man.

 

However, it didn’t take long for the married woman to throw herself back up and bring both of her hands to her breasts, a loud scream of pleasure leaving her as she was right on the edge of her orgasm. “Oh god, oh god, oh god!~” Firmly squeezing and kneading her soft mounds as she continued to bounce on the man’s lap, Hinata began to grind her hips back and forth into his lap while her hips were down against his own. “I’m going to cum on another man’s cock! On mine and my husband’s bed!~”   
  
“Do it, Hinata. Just give in to the pleasure and do it. You already prefer this man to Naruto, after all.~” Slowly wrapping an arm around the other woman’s stomach, Kushina happily placed a few kisses along the younger woman’s neck and jawline, hoping the extra gentle touch would be enough to push her over the edge into exactly what both of them wanted. However, when that didn’t work to give her that extra push, the redhead quickly got off the bed and grabbed the camera off of the counter, bringing it closer to Hinata and smiling brightly once again. “Tell your husband how you feel, Hinata. Tell him how you feel as you cum on another man’s cock.~”   
  
A sharp gasp left the purple-haired woman’s lips as she saw the camera get closer to her, the knowledge that her husband was going to be seeing this lighting her up inside. “I’m sorry, N-Naruto, but you’re not worth my love…. Not anymore! Men like this… Men who know how to fuck me right and give me what I want. Those are the ones that I-” A loud scream suddenly broke through Hinata’s speech, her head flying back as she felt rope after rope of cum paint her inner walls, a majority of it filling her womb and giving her that orgasm that she was desperately hoping for. Even as her inner wall clamped around the thick shaft as her legs never stopped, the white-eyed woman was more than happy to try and milk out every drop of cum that she could from her new lover. “That I love…”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
Now it was Kushina’s turn, and she couldn’t help but smile as she was suddenly picked up off the ground and pinned to the wall, the man that her and Hinata were cheating with more than happy to crash his lips into her own. Of course, that wasn’t a problem for the redhead as she eagerly kissed him back, closing her eyes and just enjoying the feeling of his hands firmly holding onto her ass cheeks while her back was against the wall. However, with the sound of Hinata giggling at her, the older woman broke the kiss and blushed a bit as she turned to look at the purple-haired woman. “H-Hey! I’m not the one who’s married anymore. Let me enjoy some good cock without worrying about being teased!”   
  
“Yeah, yeah… You recorded me, so I’m going to record you, got it?” Hinata bite her lower lip as she watched the man they were both sleeping with behind Naruto’s back slowly sink his cock into Kushina, making sure to capture every second of her face twisting in pleasure and shameless bliss. Deep down, the purple-haired woman imagined she had that face when she was first penetrated, but she knew better than to stop the camera and check. “You mentioned wanting to leave Naruto behind and travel. Whether it be with this stud or someone else who can fuck us properly, when would you like to go?~” Still having a fresh creampie inside of her tight hole, the white-eyed wife was willing to hold back her lust as she watched the two in front of her start to quench theirs.

 

Kushina didn’t hesitate to wrap her legs around the man’s waist and her arms around his neck, gasping and sinking her teeth into his neck at the feeling of one of his hands moving from her ass cheek to her breast, immediately pinching one of her nipples. “As soon as possible! The sooner we can get away from that asshat, the better… We could leave today and I’d be happy.~” Lust and desire tainted every word the woman spoke, her face still a clear sign of just how much she was enjoying herself. The feeling of having a thick cock push in and out of her tight cunt, battering against her inner walls the faster and mover aggressive that he got, was too perfect for a woman of her age.

 

Letting go of the man’s neck, the redhead was more concerned with how good it felt to have him inside of her than to pay attention to the camera that was recording her getting fucked right after Hinata had been. A bright smile came to her lips, however, when the man pulled back as far as he could and put her to the floor on her feet. She immediately caught on and turned herself around so her supple ass was facing both him and the camera for Hinata and Naruto to see. “Are we going to show him his own mother being fucked and loving it, Hinata? Have you become that twisted against your own hus-BAND!~” The older woman threw her head back and screamed out in pure bliss at the feeling of suddenly having her cunt skewered once again by the man’s thick shaft, biting her lip and bracing herself against the wall before he started thrusting into her.

 

“Maybe. If he’s going to see me get fucked, he might as well see his mother, right? Though, I think I have an idea we could use to make sure he doesn’t catch us when we leave.~” The purple-haired woman licked her lips and slipped a hand between her legs, starting to tease herself as she watched the man they were both fucking reach around and get a firm hold of Kushina’s breast.

 

Of course, Kushina could feel his hands on her, loving every second of it and writhing from his touch as he pushed her against the wall with each thrust. Moan after hot and heavy moan left the woman’s lips as she reached behind herself and grabbed one of her ass cheeks, gently tugging on it to expose her needy backdoor to him. “This… This is going to be next…. Don’t you dare go back to Hinata until you’ve fucked my ass, you got it?~” When the redhead felt the man sink his teeth into her neck, almost hard enough to mark her with clear teeth marks for bruises, she knew she was going to get what she wanted.

 

“That’s not fair, Kushina! What if I want to fuck him more!?” Hinata audibly pouted as the camera got a bit shaky, a soft gasp leaving her as she watched the man slam his hips forward and bury himself into her mother-in-law’s tight cunt once again. “Someone sure is selfish….”   
  
On the other hand, Kushina was too lost in her own pleasure to realize that Hinata was complaining to her. Rope after rope of thick and potent semen flooded her cunt and painted her inner walls just like with the married woman, a bright smile coming to her lips as she pressed her cheek against the wall and just enjoyed the feeling of being creampied yet again by this man. After what felt like a blissful eternity, the redhead felt the man pull out of her pussy and immediately line himself up with her back door, causing the purple-haired woman to gasp and drop the camera, cutting the recording.   
  
*************************************************************************************************************

 

With a heavy and happy sigh, Kushina lowered the camera from Naruto’s face and smiled as she could see the tears flowing from his eyes. “She was right. Chakra-inhibiting gear was the way to go to keep you bound as I made you watch.~” The redhead smiled and sat on the ground in front of her crying child, just enjoying herself as she watched his heart get broken in front of her. Bringing a hand between her legs, the older woman began playing with herself as she relished in what she was seeing. “To think one of the strongest ninjas in the world could be so easily defeated. By a man who can’t even use chakra. It’s pathetic.”   
  
“Kushina?!” Hinata’s voice called out from outside of the container that the two were sitting in, the purple-haired woman quickly popping her head in to see the redhead sitting on the ground in front of her son. “Oh, there you are. I was looking for you.” The wife stopped as she noticed that the redhead was currently playing with herself while staring at her son, a soft sigh leaving her as she watched two fingers disappear into her cunt and then reappear a moment later. “Well, since you’re enjoying yourself, I should tell you that we’re all packed. All of our things are set up and we’re ready to go. Though, it was a long walk to get here, so if you think you’re set, then let’s go. I want to leave before the sun.”

 

The older woman grumbled to herself as she pulled her hand away from her cunt, smiling at the feeling of her own juices coating her fingers. “Just a moment, Hinata.” Without giving any warning to what she wanted to do, Kushina took a step closer to her son and licked her lips, happily smudging her juices against his cheek before planting a soft kiss on his other one. “Well, I’ll be taking your wife and we’ll be traveling. So, have fun with your life, Naruto.”   
  
As she watched Kushina back away from the boy, Hinata couldn’t help but sigh and get closer to him, crouching in front of him and smiling. “Marrying you was one of the biggest mistakes I’ve ever made. But I’m now able to correct that and go enjoy myself and my life.” The purple-haired woman smirked and stood up to her feet, running a hand through his orange hair and noticing the tape on his lips to keep his mouth closed. “Oh. Almost didn’t see that because of how dark it was in here.” Shrugging, the white-eyed woman let go of the man’s head and walked back to the entrance of the container. “I’m sure that someone is going to find you. Probably. Well, maybe. We’re pretty far from everything and you’re in a shipping container. Knowing you, you’ll find a way to survive. Not that I really care.”   
  
“Hinata, let’s go!”    
  
“Coming!” The purple-haired woman stepped outside of the container and smiled as she closed it completely, locking her husband in and turning around to see the older redhead waiting on her. “I had to say goodbye.”


End file.
